Unlucky
by C0rona
Summary: This is set before "Storage Room" where Tsukishima hurts Hinata's feelings. Fem! Hinata


Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'll probably post more in the next 2 weeks.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!"

She looks up to see her friend Michiko tunning towards her. After finally locking up her bike, she stands up.

"Hi, Michiko, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great, anyway, I heard that someone from our class wants to tell you something important…" Michiko trailed off.

"Really? Who?" Hinata asked hopefully,

"I'm not telling," she responded in a sing-song voice. They start walking down the hall towards their classroom.

"Ah, okay."

"So… How's it going with a certain blond, middle-blocker?"

"What?!"

"Tsukishima, your crush?"

"How did you know that I have a crush on him?" she rushed, panicked,

"It's kind of obvious, well, at least it is to me, anyway. Don't worry, I won't say anything," she answered reassuringly.

Hinata sighed, she knew someone would find out about her crush. Honestly, of all the people she could've liked, it had to be him? He's most condescending jerk she's ever met. Why couldn't she like someone nicer?

"Honestly, I don't even know, he practically hates my guts. All of the times I've ever spoken to him, he's been rude," she replied earnestly.

"Don't worry Hinata, maybe you'll get over him, or something," her friend offered encouragingly.

"Fat chance."

* * *

When they finally get to the classroom, Hinata's other classmate Toshi walks up to them.

"Hinata, can I ask you about something?"

"Sure," she answers warily.

She glances at her friends for advice, Michiko has an I-told-you-so smirk on her face and Akame who looks confused. Behind them, she sees Tsukishima arguing with Yamaguchi.

"Um, Hinata?" a voice interrupts her thoughts,

"Oh, um, sure. Ask away," she answers after what seems like forever.

* * *

After class, while Hinata is putting her notebooks back in her bag her friends stand in front of her desk.

"So Hinata, what did you say to Toshi?" Akame asks,

"Wait, I'll tell you guys outside," she replies glancing at Tsukishima who's now talking to another one of their classmates about homework.

Hinata picks up her bag and walks out of the classroom, her two friends trailing behind.

When they're finally outside of the classroom, Hinata finally decides to answer,

"I didn't say anything," she whispers.

"What was that?" Michiko asks,

"I didn't say anything," Hinata repeats the tiniest bit louder,

Her friends glance at each other,

"Can you repeat that one more time?" Akame asks,

Hinata inhales sharply and opens her mouth,

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" she yells exasperatedly, attracting the attention of the other students walking by.

"Well, okay then, jeez," Michiko says

"I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed,"

"So why did you say no?" Akame asked,

"I don't know, I just kept thinking of Tsukishima, I'm so confused. It's not like he likes me or anything," she sighed dejectedly.

"It's okay, we can talk about it later, right?" Akame comforted,

"Okay, I'll call you guys later, I have to go help in the gym today," she waved before heading towards the gym.

* * *

"Hinata, are you okay?" she heard Kiyoko-san ask,

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little distracted, that's all,"

"It's nothing." she paused,

"Has anyone ever confessed to you?" she blurted out,

"What?"

"It's just that someone confessed to me, but I have feelings for someone else…"

"Oh, hmm, wha-"

"HINATA! SOMEONE CONFESSED TO YOU?" a loud voice interrupted. She whipped around to see the energetic, older boy holding a water bottle with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ah, Nishinoya-senpai, it's nothing to worry about.." she continued, dismissing the subject.

"Um, Hinata? He already left to tell the others." the older girl informed.

"WHAT?!" she screamed running out of the room after her senpai.

* * *

When she got to the gym Nishinoya-senpai had just finished telling the rest of the team what had happened.

"Ah, Hinata we heard the news, congrats," Suga said good-naturedly before being interrupted by Tanaka,

"Who was it? I have something to tell them" he said giving off a threatening aura.

"Yeah, we'll kick their asses!" Nishinoya chimed in, eyes shaded,

"I think what they mean to say is that we're concerned about you," Suga finished, giving her a warm smile.

"It's nothing to worry about you guys, I can handle this," Hinata said, nodding reassuringly.

Hinata felt sick to her stomach, she shouldn't have said anything, how could she be so stupid? Why did this have to happen to her? As she was panicking a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I didn't think anyone with a right mind would like an annoying midget like you, are you sure they're sane?" the blond middle-blocker taunted,

Instantly, Tanaka and Nishinoya rose to her defense,

"What are you saying, Hinata is the cutest!" Nishinoya yelled at the taller boy,

Hinata tuned out the yelling and started to pick at her nails, glancing up every so often to check the team's expressions, currently, most of the team was glaring at the middle-blocker.

Strangely enough, instead of the usual snickering, the brunette next to him looked baffled by his friend's insult.

"Yeah, she's-" Tanaka started before she interrupted,

"Yeah, it's hilarious I guess," she said attempting to sound cheerful and forcing smile,

"I have to go now, see you guys later!"

* * *

After she and Shimizu finished organizing the shelves, the older girl sensing her discomfort, suggested that they should continue working tomorrow and that they start working in the storage room next, after agreeing on the schedule and saying goodbye, Hinata started heading to the front of the school to get her bike.

As she was unlocking her bike, she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Hey, shrimp,"

She ignored him, and climbed onto her bike, pausing only to take out her phone and tell her mother she would be home soon.

She turned towards him finally and asked annoyedly,"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say something."

"Okay, what?"

"I-" he paused,

She gave him a curious look and sighed.

"Well, I have to go now."

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and began heading to the front gate. When she got there, she turned around to check on the middle blocker, who was now walking with Yamaguchi in the other direction.

"It just had to be him."

She turned away and started heading home.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

If any of you guys have any ideas with Fem!Hinata I'd be happy to write a story with some of them! ;D


End file.
